Strength, Knowledge and Emotion
by Kaichusarus
Summary: While on a break, the Signer’s marks begin to glow, showing that a duel was taking place. But, none of them are dueling. With Luna’s dream, the next night, the signers are traveling … to the southern part of the Satellite.


Title: Strength, Knowledge and Emotion

Summary: While on a break, the Signer's marks begin to glow, showing that a duel was taking place. But, none of them are dueling. With Luna's dream of other shadows, the signers are traveling … to the Southern Islands and past friends.

Coupling: Yusei/Aki, Jack/Mizuki or Carly (haven't decided yet, in your review state which one you want), Luna/Rally, Crow/OC

Rating: K+

---

The signers were all sitting in the backyard of Martha's home. Ever since the whole dark signer incident ended, they all decided it would be in their best interest to stay together in case something else happened because you never know what could happen. The house was even fuller then usual, especially since Tanner and Yanagi moved with them.

"So what do you guys plan on doing, now that the dark signers are gone?" Yanagi asked with his usual craziness.

"I want to become a better duelist, like Yusei." Leo exclaimed.

"Like that would ever happen." Luna stated without taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.

"What about you Aki? What do you want to do?" Leo asked.

"I was thinking I could learn how to become a turbo duelist."

"That sounds cool Aki. You can get Yusei and Jack to help you." Leo stated.

"Hey, what about me, I could help Aki too." Crow exclaimed.

"Sorry about that Crow." Leo said with his arm behind his head.

After a few minutes of silence, Luna felt something was amiss…like something bad was going to happen. Then all of the signer marks began to glow.

"What's going on? You guys are glowing again. I feel left out." Leo stated the obvious.

"It feels like someone is dueling. But, none of us are." Luna stated confused.

Then the front door opened, and Tanner yelled that everyone should come inside and look at the TV.

"_Welcome to the Midday News." The anchorman said. "We have some breaking news. Let's go to Sera Koolman for more."_

"_Thanks Daichi. I am here in the Southern Islands, which lie two miles south of the Satellite, where some dark clouds are forming. Scientists say that these clouds have something to do with the recent disappearance of the Nazca Lines or they are somehow related to the incident."_

_The screen moved from the short haired woman to displaying very ominous looking clouds. Suddenly, two people ran into the screen and over to the edge of the cliff to lean against the fence and looking at the ground._

_One was a boy, around the age of 18 or 19. He had spiky blond hair. He was wearing dark gray skinny jeans, with black boots overtop the pants and a red tank top. A red jacket was wrapped around his waist. The other was a girl who was only about two inches shorter than the boy and had a very thin body. She had long wavy strawberry-blond hair that reached mid back and was kept in two loose ponytails. She was wearing an orange thin strapped tank top over a yellow halter top and green shorts that reached mid thigh with a yellow belt. She also wore orange and green high top sneakers. She had a black leather jacket with yellow stripes tied around her waist. She also was carrying a black duffle bag across her back._

"_Hey kids, get out of the shot." The cameraman yelled._

_The reporter walked up to the two blonds and followed their eyesight, seeing something unexpected._

"_It's a duel." She announced, causing the cameraman to run up._

_All of a sudden there is a huge cloud of smoke covering where the duel was and then a duel monster came out of the gray smoke._

"_It's a dragon. But I have never seen one that looks like that." The anchorwoman started and turned to the camera. "Even in this terrible looking weather there are two duelists having what appears to be a yelling match while dueling." _

_Then the sound of security personnel caused the both kids to tense up and then the boy turned around._

"_Turn off that camera." One of the officers stated and put his hand in front of the camera. Another two officers went after the two kids, grapping them both from behind. They unintentionally showed a red glow on the boys' upper arm and on the girls collarbone._

"_Officer, are you trying to cover up what the true meaning of those clouds, like Godwin tried to do?"_

_Then the screen went black._

"Well that was odd." Leo stated with a confused face.

"I think they are signers, like us." Luna commented. "but, their marks are on different places."

"But how, I thought we were the only ones."

"I don't know Akiza. I think we should head down there."

"I think Martha knows the owner of the orphanage over there." Jack started. "Maybe we could have her get in touch with the owner, so they can help us."

"That sounds good."

---

"So I hear that you all need my help with something." Martha expressed happily.

"Yea." Yusei started. "Do you know the woman that runs the orphanage in the Southern Islands?"

"Yea I do, she is an old friend. Why?"

"Could you ask her to help us with trying to find those kids that were on the tv. For some reason they had signer marks."

"Sure. I'll call her after dinner. By the way, dinner is ready." Martha stated while walking out the living room to the kitchen.

As she promised, as soon as dinner was over Martha was on the phone with her friend. Deciding to be nosey, we all listened to the conversation, with the extra phone in the living room.

"How are you doing these days, Ophelia?"

"I'm doing good, how about you?" The woman named Ophelia replied.

"Oh, that sounds good. I'm doing fine as well."

"So Martha, why did you call me all of a sudden?" Ophelia asked.

"Well I called you to see if you knew anything about the two children that were on the news today."

"Yes, I know them very well, but they aren't children anymore, they are both 18. You should remember them, you have met them both before."

"I have?"

"Remember when I visited with three little kids, one boy and two girls. One of your boys had a crush on one of the girls, that orange haired boy." This statement caused Crow to blush, while Jack and Yusei went wide eye.

"Oh, now I remember the twin runaways and the orphaned girl."

"Yea, that's them. So why did you want to know about them."

"We would like to talk to them, is there a way that we can see them?"

"Why don't you guys come here, my place is big enough for whoever you bring. I'm sure you need a vacation. And, I would love to see your boys again. I miss them…my guys do to."

"I guess we could travel down there? It might be fun. I know the boys and their friends could use a break. But, are you sure you have enough room?

"Yea, I am sure. I'm just raising those three and two young children. And the boy always falls asleep in the garage, while Axelle usually sleep on the living room sofa."

"So boys, what do you say? How does a nice island beach vacation sound?" She asks into the phone. "I know you have been listening."

"Sound good, Martha." Yusei answered, recovering from the shock of being caught first.

"Is that Yusei?" Opheila asked.

"Yes."

"You sound so much like a man. You must have a girlfriend." She commented causing Yusei to blush.

"Anyway. When will it be good for us to come down?"

"Whenever. I just can't wait to see you all. And I know the kids will be happy to see you guys as well."

"Okay, we will head down the on Friday. Does that sound good for you Akiza and the twins?"

"That's fine with me Martha, I'm sure my parents will be fine with it." Akiza replied.

"Yep, I can't wait. I get to see the girl that Crow is crushing on." Leo yelled excitedly, causing Crow to blush again.

"I have a picture if you want to see what they looked like 10 years ago."

"Ohhhh, lets see." Leo yelled excitedly, jumping around.

Martha walked into her room and brought out a photo box. She placed it on the table in the kitchen, while we all surrounded the table.

Well here is chapter one, hope you like it.

Reviews help!!


End file.
